


All tied up

by Ibenholt



Category: Cyborg 009
Genre: Bondage, Light BDSM, Multi, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibenholt/pseuds/Ibenholt
Summary: Fran and Albert bully Jet. At his request.
Relationships: 002 | Jet Link/003 | Françoise Arnoul/004 | Albert Heinrich
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	All tied up

“We should have done this a long time ago…”

Albert says as he puts the tape over Jet’s mouth. He glares in retaliation. Isn’t much he can do with his arms behind his back and his legs tied calf to thigh.

“We’ll have to remember.”

Fran says, smiling brightly at them. She’s just wearing a bra and stockings.

He’s so busy looking her over that he doesn’t notice the sound of Albert slipping his boxers off.

His head falls back when Albert enters him. He’s slicked himself up, but hasn’t even given Jet so much as his little finger to prepare.

Albert looks down at him and gives him a wry smile,

“I thought you said you wanted to play rough.”

He rams into him again, making Jet’s eyes roll into the back of his head. Albert keeps going, thrusting hard and fast, not even touching him properly, just holding him in place. Jet’s groaning when Albert suddenly pauses. It’s Fran, who straddles him, giving his cock a few hard pumps,

“Leaking already…” she chides, 

She starts raking her nails over his stomach, and Jet’s eyes clench shut. She grabs his dick and lowers herself onto it.

She’s wet and so warm that Jet finds himself pushing upwards, ignoring that Albert’s still inside him. Fran gasps and leans over him, giving him a slap across the face

“None of that.”

She says sharply, but she falters a bit,

**Are you sure this is alright?**

Her voice echoes inside his head, and Jet writhes beneath her,

**YES! YES, PLEASE DON’T STOP!**

His channel was probably open to Albert as well, because he starts going hard, nearly lifting both Jet and Fran off the mattress.

She and Albert move in perfect sync. He forces himself into him over and over while Fran takes Jet’s jolts with her hands on his chest, pinning him down.

He watches as Albert’s hand fondles her breast, pinching her nipple before he moves down, toying with her clit and pressing her folds so hard that she whimpers,

He’s kissing her neck, and it makes her flush like she does when he’s got her bent over her vanity with her skirt pushed up and her panties around one ankle, wondering if that is going to be the day he’ll make her scream so loudly that the others will hear.

Sometimes, Albert takes him and Fran watches. Or Fran rides him and pulls his hair while Albert watches.

Fran likes it to be gentle and romantic, and Albert’s the go-to-guy for that. Jet sits and watches breathlessly while Albert spends half an hour eating her out and nuzzling her breasts, leaving her almost unable to move afterwards.

It’s almost obscene when Fran gets to her knees and sucks him off after, three fingers jammed into herself, eyes locked onto his pale ones as her cheeks hollow.

And then they’ll join the others for movie night and popcorn like nothing happened.

But this is new. Rougher. Just what he needs.

The orgasm hits him, and he doesn’t notice if it happens to them.

Slowly, Fran presses kisses to his neck and cheek. Then she moves a shaky hand up and removes the tape.

“Are you alright, darling?”

She whispers. Jet can barely keep his eyes open,

“Yeah…”

She kisses his mouth, and he kisses her back. He wants to run his hands over her entire body and through her hair, but he’s still restrained.

Then Albert, bless him, starts undoing the binds on his legs, and soon enough, he’s stretched out, and they both get his arms loose.

Albert cuddles up behind him and buries his face in his hair, while Fran cleans them up with a napkin or three.

“Thanks,” Jet mutters, “This was really great.”

Albert ruffles his hair,

“You shouldn’t have waited to long to ask us. You’re cute when you shut up.”

Jet sticks his tongue out at him. He’ll play nice for now. Tomorrow, he’ll see if I can’t make him cry out.


End file.
